narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sakumo Hatake
, also known as , was the father of Kakashi Hatake. Background Sakumo was a famous and powerful ninja of Konohagakure who, during his life, had the same level of respect as the Sannin. His son, Kakashi, idolized him and sought to become just as great a ninja as his father; his wife had died when Kakashi was very young. Sometime during a war, Sakumo killed Sasori's parents, earning Chiyo's hatred. Five years before the events of the Kakashi Gaiden, Sakumo and his team were sent on a mission of great importance to Konoha. When his team-mates' lives were endangered, Sakumo chose to abandon the mission in order to save them. The impact of the mission's failure caused Sakumo to be vilified by the Land of Fire, the villagers of Konoha, and even those he had saved. Dishonored, Sakumo fell into a deep depression, as well as dropping in his skills. Eventually, he committed suicide, which drove Kakashi to live strictly according to the Shinobi Rules during the time before his last mission with Obito Uchiha. Appearance Sakumo's appearance has regularly been compared to that of Kakashi, often when Kakashi is mistaken for his father. Like his son, he possessed the same silver-colored spiky hair with the addition of a long ponytail similar to Jiraiya's, and a mess of hair on his head hanging over his forehead protector. His facial features were more distinguished compared to Kakashi's visible ones. He wore a standard Konohagakure-nin uniform complete with a flak jacket, with the addition of distinctive short white sleeves over his shirt's ones, with red jagged edges and the standard crest of Uzushiogakure, and a belt worn diagonally over his right shoulder to which he attached his White Light Chakra Sabre. Personality Sakumo was a very kind and loyal man. Despite his tremendous fame and power as a ninja, he was a very humble man, which made his only son Kakashi truly look up to and idolize him. He had a deep devotion to Konoha and an even greater commitment to his allies and loved ones to the point he would put their well-being before anything else; his commitment was so great that he would sacrifice the completion of a mission in order to save his team-mates, which led to him being a public figure of hate and ridicule. Abilities Like his son, Sakumo was a gifted shinobi praised for his talents in the ninja arts even by the likes of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. In battle, Sakumo was a truly powerful shinobi, and in his time, his powers were said to surpass those of the Sannin back then. The mere idea of facing Sakumo brought fear to his enemies, as shown from the reaction of an Iwagakure shinobi initially believing Kakashi to be his father. His primary weapon during battle was a tantō called the White Light Chakra Sabre that would emit white chakra when wielded, earning him the nickname "Konoha's White Fang". After he died, he left his tantō to his son. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc After Kakashi dies, having used up his remaining chakra to save Chōji from Asura Path's missile during the invasion of Pain, he finds himself in an area of darkness, where Sakumo meets up with his son to talk of his life. Sakumo lamented the idea that they both died young; though not as young as his wife. Kakashi said that he understood his sacrifice for the sake of all the villagers. Then Kakashi finally forgives Sakumo and said that he was proud of him. When a ray of light beamed down upon Kakashi, Sakumo told Kakashi that he has still a lot of things to do and Sakumo was glad that he was able to speak to Kakashi, that he's thankful his son had forgiven him. After Kakashi disappears, Sakumo said that he can finally move on and see his wife again. Trivia * The name Sakumo is possibly derived from the word "sakumotsu" (作物) meaning, "agricultural produce" or "crops". * Despite being disgraced, Sakumo's name still has some standing as displayed when the Fire Daimyō seemed pleased when Kakashi was recommended to become the sixth Hokage. * Due to his role in the death of Sasori's parents, it could be said that he was responsible for Sasori turning into a criminal and a member of the Akatsuki. Quotes * (To Kakashi) "Thank you for forgiving me... Now I can move on in peace. And finally see your mother..."